camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) Chat bubble Hey Bach, I wonder if you could help me make a word bubble for Ophelia? Pink and Green if possible. I'm no good at it. That's why all of my characters have the same color scheme. HollowAvarice 17:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, um, I was told to ask you for a chat bubble. I need one for my character Iko Devian. If you could just put the template code on my talk page or something, please, that'd be great, so I can work out a color scheme. Thanks! Kingbirdy 19:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Um...Bach? No offense, but aren't you going a bit overboard with the categories? Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 00:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow thats a LOT of categories... Flamefang 00:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) what code do you use to put a picture in a chat bubble? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 01:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out Kevin King's page. You'll find something interesting. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 06:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach. I was worried if you could help me out with make a bubble for my character Jack Swegger. I'm really new to this and I don't really know the code for Wikis. if you can help, I will greatly appreciate it.-The Harlequin 01:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bach I need help with making a template...how do you make one? HotDemigod1822 04:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re. Cabin Pictures Ok, so I've got eight pictures of Cabins. The go as follows; Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Poseidon and Zeus. Zeus Cabin.jpg Poseidon Cabin.jpg Haphaestus Cabin.jpg Dionysus Cabin.jpg Demeter Cabin.jpg Artemis Cabin.jpg Ares Cabin.jpg Apollo Cabin.jpg Son Of Apollo 17:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Hey, could you make me an Iris Message for my chaacter, Janice Elizabeth ?? I would prefer that to be green... Rintard 09:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) hey Bach can you delete the Hardened Heart and Anna's Story pages on the CHBRPSW? I'm putting Anna up for adoption and I just don't wanna add the Rebecca's story... :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) First of all yes I have thought of all the back stories for all my 10+ charecters and I read the claiming rules they dont say anything bout number of charecters and i was trying to get the ones claimed that I wanted sooo ya ok I want Nicci Tait Cody Wietl Austin Cole Michaela Moore Hai, Bach! ^o^ I'm new and wondering if you could make me a chat bubble for Rogue Slayer(Sorry, haven't made her page yet)? If so could you make me one with the top part being lime-green and the bottom being gray? The text color being black and the text font being Times New Roman? And I'm putting up the picture in a few seconds. Thanks alot for chur help! [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 02:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Could I Please Have Some Help? I created a character Anna Rozenski, but I don't know how to make her an official character. It says not to create a page for her until she's been aproved by an advisor, but how does that happen? I'm new here so I'm kind of still trying to figure out how this all works. Also, what is this dance thing I keep seeing everywhere? HJedi312 16:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Sorry to bother you again, but I'm creating the page and I'm supposed to use some character template, but I CAN NOT figure out how to do it. Would you mind explaining how to do it, please? HJedi312 17:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Role playing Ok, so I'm used to role playing in a traditional forum enviroment, which wikis don't use. So, i have to ask, exactly how does one role play here? -Azrael the Sorrowful 20:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Role playing Ah, so there is a role playing section on the forum. That's more to my taste. I think I'll use that, thanks for the info. -Azrael the Sorrowful 20:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Bach Bach I just noticed you never message me in my talk page I'm sad jk. Anyways starting From June 6 I will be only online twice a week till December well if we have a semester break in October (that rarely happens)well then ta da for now ^.^I HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 01:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I have been message by Bach! Anyway that will rarely happens because at weekends I don't study for my test or practice anything. I don't like reviewing or practicing ^.^ The Two weeks straight thing can only happen if my friends and I have a plan anyways I guess goodbyeI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 02:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. Sorry It's just that I been busy for a whileMary ANn 04:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) SO hey Bach you were asking about the others who will be less online Heres the list: Mikmak 28- Counselor of Aphrodite(Michaela), Lt. of Ares( Mimak) and more Lonewolfelf- Lt. of Hypnos. Deadbunny- just your average user Kamandag88-just your average user Broken Fire- Same BlackRorona- Lt. of Hermes? Anyways not sure about them that much they are starting their class too well Lone is my school mate the rest their class starts next wekkI HateLoveTeams![[User_talk:Karikamiya|'Am I little crazy? If I am talk to me!']]Go ahead 03:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) see here [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 11:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:what's up Sorry, I was really busy this week and didn't even log in to Wikia. I'll be on more, I promise. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 11:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Pic problem Hi" I've got a problem with this pic: File:Juniper Nored.jpg. In it's page, the image appears correctly, the girl with straight brown hair. In every other page, it appears as the first version, Bastila Shan. I asked a girl in chat to see if it appeared this way for her too, and she said yes. Can you help me, please? Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 14:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I hope you will fix it! Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 14:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, at least I've got my pic back. Thank you so much for your help!Lele Mj (talk) - Jun Nored 21:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 16:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Cabin Designs Hey Bach...I know where you got those Cabin designs and I'm gonna upload the new designs like Aphrodite, Hades, Hecate, Hermes and Athena respectively...The Hades cabin looks like wild west... HotDemigod1822 15:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) 257244 175864132471996 156124177779325 424747 1946245 o.jpg 242067 175863379138738 156124177779325 424745 4761779 o.jpg 218514 169677126424030 156124177779325 387680 299388 o.jpg 216039 168774579847618 156124177779325 381233 4810238 n.jpg 210280 168294956562247 156124177779325 378449 849383 o.jpg forum my character ashley cole is not showing up on the forum page (the get claimed page) i made a page but it is not showing up help[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12''']] (Talk To Me) 15:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC)